oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Croctopus
|image1=File:Croctopus.jpg|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Kaiju Karnage'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Croctopus |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Pacific Ocean |residence=Pacific Ocean |species=Prehistoric tentacled reptile |age=Several million years |gender=Male |height=324' 8" |weight=110,000,000 lbs }} }} is an original character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the Kaiju Karnage universe. Croctopus is an enormous, building-sized crocodile/octopus hybrid that was born sometime during the Carboniferous period of Earth's history, back when giant insects and other animals existed in great numbers. However, due to a lack of food sources, he went into a hibernation-like dormancy, only awaking millions of years later when scientists discovered a single atom of Kaijunium, the undiscovered element that these kaiju fed on. This drove Croctopus to the surface in search of it. Long ago, during the prehistoric era known as the Carboniferous period, giant forms of megafauna reach skyscraper-like heights roamed the Earth in large numbers. Rather than consume other animals for sustenance (since such a system would be impractical), these creatures fed almost entirely on a previously-unknown element known as Kaijunium, which allowed the kaiju to feed on the radiation it emitted. However, after enough time, the kaiju living on the planet eventually exhausted their fuel supply to such an extent that the vast majority of them died on in an extinction event rivaling that of the dinosaurs. Those that did not die off closed themselves off in caves, underground, or at the bottom of the sea, in a hibernation-like dormancy that kept them alive for millions of years. One such kaiju was Croctopus. Kaiju went basically unknown to mankind until 2020, when scientists drilling deep in the Pacific Ocean uncovered a single atom of Kaijunium. This minuscule amount of the element was evidently enough to wake the remaining kaiju from their eons-long slumber, driving them to the surface in an attempt to claim it for themselves. Croctopus's head resembles that of a large dinosaur-like creature such as a tyrannosaurus. He has a rough, square-shaped underbite on a box-shaped head. His orange eyes are relatively small and have slit-shaped pupils. His mouth is filled with numerous sharp teeth, and he appears to be grinning, much like a crocodile. Croctopus has eight octopus-like tentacles emerging from the base of his head. These tentacles have numerous large suckers on them. He has a siphon-like tube on his left shoulder. As a non-sentient animal, Croctopus does not possess much of a personality. However, unlike Goragorall, he serves more of a villainous role than an anti-hero. He is extremely ravenous and seems to be mostly concerned with consuming everything it sees. *'Immense Strength:' Due to his immense size, Croctopus is extremely powerful. He is much smaller than his nemesis Goragorall, but this smaller size actually makes him much more agile, allowing him to attack his opponents from different angles. His tentacles are covered with suckers that make him difficult to pull off once he clutches onto an opponent. *'Underwater Swimming:' Croctopus's amphibious nature allows him to breathe both on land and underwater, as long as he keeps his skin moist. His ability to hide underwater for indefinite periods of time makes it more difficult for terrestrial kaiju to fight him effectively. *'Ink Spray:' Croctopus's shoulder siphon is capable of spraying quick bursts of octopus ink. This ink is useful for obscuring the vision of his enemies, and it also has mild toxic properties that manifest only if ingested. *'United States Army': Enemy *'Goragorall': Arch enemy *'Florathen': Enemy *The shape of Croctopus's head was inspired by "Zilla", the Godzilla from the 1998 TriStar film. *Croctopus's concept was also inspired by the Syfy film Sharktopus. Croctopus.jpg|Artwork Category:Characters Category:Reptiles Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Original characters Category:Characters who do not speak Category:Crocodilians Category:Bad characters Category:Asexual characters Category:Male characters Category:Gluttonous characters Category:Non-sentient characters Category:Kaiju Category:Characters who live underwater Category:Articles with one-word titles